


Moving Violation

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Violation

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you keep looking at me?”

Long pause.  “You know why.”

“I want you to tell me.”

“But you already know.”

“But I want to hear you say it!”

Another pause, heavy with anticipation.  The tyres hum on the asphalt.  The radio sings its tinny song.  Sam stares straight ahead through the windscreen, pulse pounding in his neck.

“I keep looking at you,” he finally says, “because I can’t stop thinking.”

Gene makes a face, one of his Gene Genie grimaces that could mean so many different things, and he too is staring straight ahead at the road, although with more reason as he is behind the wheel.  “Give me more, Gladys,” he finally says.

Sam blushes.  Gene can tell even with his peripheral vision.  It gives him great pleasure to cause this kind of emotional reaction.  Sam squirms, looks at Gene again and then back at the road.  After a while he starts speaking quietly.

“I can’t stop thinking about last night.  In your bed.  I can’t stop thinking about… you.”

“I really need more than that; I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“You _know_.”

“I do not.  I require an answer, DI Tyler.”

A huge, exasperated sigh.  But there is interest and nervous excitement.  Sam is staring directly at Gene again, and he’s not pretending otherwise. 

“OK.  Yes.  I can’t stop thinking about—having your cock in me.  I can’t stop thinking about your cock.  I want to touch it right now.  I’ve wanted to since we got in this car an hour ago.  Your cock turns me on so much, Gene.  I’m hard just thinking about it.”  Sam leans over and gets right next to Gene’s ear, and he whispers,  “I.  Want.  Your.  Cock.  Now.”

Gene swallows.  Adjusts his gloved hands on the steering wheel, aware that his foot has got heavier, that the Cortina leapt to 60 mph from 55.  He has just received more than he reckoned on, and he is suddenly aware—perhaps as much as Sam is—of his own equipment tucked away inside pants and trousers.  Too many layers.

After a long silence, broken only by the insipid song of the radio, Sam leans back in his seat and sighs.  “I mean it, Gene,” he murmurs.

Gene coughs.  “Randy bastard.”

“Could say the same.”

“How long can you wait?”

“What I can do and what I want to do are two different things.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“That depends on how well you can focus.”

“Huh?”

In answer Sam leans over, puts a hand on Gene’s crotch.  Yes, he can feel Gene’s erection.  Gene breathes in with a hiss.  Sam undoes his belt buckle, slowly but deliberately, allowing Gene time to stop it.  Gene keeps his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel.  He’s breathing harder than before.

“Is this OK?” Sam asks, even though he had meant to just keep doing what he’s doing, and he pauses with his fingers on Gene’s zip.

“Christ.”  Gene changes lanes, passes a slow-moving van, changes back.  There’s sweat on his forehead.  “Yes.  Yes, it’s OK.”

Sam grins.  He unbuttons Gene’s trousers and works the zip, with a glance through the windscreen.  The road is mostly empty this morning, fortunately for them.  It’ll make for a quick trip to London.

Gene looks down for a millisecond—Sam’s hand on his cock, making a tent of his y-fronts.  He swallows again and reminds himself of the speed limit.  “Fuck, Tyler.  Get yer mouth on me.”

Sam unwraps Gene’s cock like it’s the most special Christmas present.  It takes him a moment to start giving head—maybe just admiring the view.  But then his mouth is hot and direct and Gene closes his eyes and opens them again at once.  God, it’s good.  Sam’s head in his lap, his leather-clad back bent over in his seat.  From another car there would be no sign of a passenger.  Sam’s working a hand down between Gene’s legs, touching his balls.  He’s taking a lot of Gene’s cock at once, almost all of it.  It’s slow, but intense, and Gene keeps reminding himself of the lines painted on the road and the importance of staying between them.

“Shouldn’t… take too long,” he gasps.  “Faster.”

Sam works faster.  He really has no gag reflex.  The car is moving faster, too.  Gene doesn’t care.  Sam’s thrusting his head into Gene’s lap and he’s swallowing, and then Gene’s releasing, crying out with his hands in a death grip on the wheel and the Cortina up to 70, 75… and Sam’s milking him for all he’s worth.

When Sam finally pulls off and wipes his mouth on his cuff, Gene heaves a huge, shuddering breath.  “You are a madman, Tyler.”

“Been told that before.”

“Never with more reason.”

Sam leans back in his seat and is smiling a huge, shit-eating grin.  It’s like the smile of a four-year-old who just got a new bicycle.  “How many laws did you just break, Guv?”

“I had reason, you barmpot.  And what’s this about me breaking laws?”

“You’re in control of this moving vehicle.  Guilty as charged.”

Gene allows his own grin to take charge.  “Do me up, Tyler.  And behave yourself until we’re out of the public eye.”

“Yes, Guv.”

They both lean back with satisfied expressions, although if Sam’s tight trousers and uncomfortable shifting are any indication, Gene came out ahead in this little encounter.     “So…”

“How long are you going to make me wait for it?”  Sam arches back, thrusts his crotch forward and takes a good long look at the straight road ahead.

“Sorry, Tyler.  That would be a moving violation and not appropriate for a man in my position…”  Gene relishes the pout, the whine that escapes Sam’s lips.  Oh, it will be a lovely evening at the hotel room.  Rather a long wait from Sam's perspective, but Gene figures that he can make every second count in one way or another.

 


End file.
